Altered Fates: The Platinum Shadow
by David Knight
Summary: See how just the slightest change in events can have such a increadible impact. (Added Ch2) The Platinum Shadow has arrived on Onyx.
1. Rebirth

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The Power Rangers belong to Saban/Disney. Expect a lot of history altering events to happen in about every fic. I do not stay true to canon. I own no character except the one that you will soon see as this story goes. This is the first story in the Platinum Shadow arc._

**Rebirth  
By David Knight**

_Do you believe in fate?_

_Do you believe that everything happens for a reason and that everything is set into place and none can change it. No matter what the past that person's future is set in stone and nothing can be done to change it?_

_If you believe then you should not be here. Races of higher force believe themselves to be gods and think they have the power do what ever they please and yet we are not here to talk about higher forces._

_But rather the concept of 'What if?' What if, just what if one single small change in a time line was made. What affect do you think it would have on the future? Do you think it would do nothing at all?_

_Or would you believe that a single change in detail from what you know to be normal could change everything from that point on and everything you thought you know was almost worthless._

_Welcome to Altered Fates. Stick around a while you'll see what I mean. I think you'll be surprised._

* * *

_The Command Center  
September 1996_

The scene is almost just as it had been in so many different times. The Zeo Crystal was reassembled. Time had been put back to its proper place. The Hydro Hog defeated. Last but not least, Rito and Goldar underneath the Command Center ready to take the Zeo Crystal.

That's where the similarities end and our story begins.

* * *

Billy was beginning to explain the concept of morphing to Tanya when suddenly a flash of flame and a flash of blue red appeared and solidified into Rito and Goldar.

"Ay-yi-yi! Intruder Alert!" Alpha cried as the two villains came forward and Billy and Tanya backed away.

"Goldar! Rito! I order you to leave at once!" Zordon ordered the two henchmen.

"We were just leaving!" Goldar sneered.

"Yeah!" Rito as he picked up the Zeo Crystal which then started to glow black, "And so is the Zeo Crystal! Ciao...ahhhh!!!" 

"What? Rito what's..." Goldar turned around to look at his bumbling associate and saw to his surprise as well as Zordon, Alpha, Billy and Tanya's surprise that the Zeo Crystal was now flashing in several different colors and electricity was sparking from it now, going right through Rito.

"WH-HA-IS HAPPP---ENING---TO--MEEEEEEEEE!!!!" The skeleton could only scream, as he felt unable to move. 

"Idiot! I knew I should have grabbed the crystal instead of you!" Goldar said as he went to take it from Rito only when he tried to touch him, the crystal reacted sending Goldar crashing into a wall all the way on the other side.

"Zordon what's going on?!" Billy asked the wise sage. 

"I... I am not sure..." Zordon said in all honesty.

A few seconds later, the other five Rangers teleported in and they saw two people they never though they would see in their headquarters, "Rito! What's he doing here?" Rocky asked.

"HEL---P---HELP---ME!!!!" Rito cried out. Before anyone could do anything more the Zeo Crystal start to spark out electricity hitting parts of the command center, causing the Rangers to scatter.

"Zordon! What's going on!" Katherine cried out.

Zordon was about to say something before an explosion occurred. The entire room shook as if an earthquake hit it and consoles start to blow. Goldar got up with dark realization. "Oh no! The detonator has been activated!"

"Detonator?!" Tommy whirled around looking at Goldar. "You set a bomb right under our base?!"

"Let your headquarters be your crypt Rangers!" Goldar shouted as he teleported out of the Command Center very eager to get out of there right then and there.

"Rangers, you must evacuate the Command Center at once!" Zordon commanded.

"We can't leave you!" Adam shot out just before the second wave of explosions fired up around him and his teammates. As smoke started to fill the room it was clear to anyone that the Command Center wasn't going to survive the blast. The bolts coming from the Zeo Crystal were only helping in the process.

"Get out of here now Rangers! Hurry! Go!" Alpha 5 cried.

"Come with us, Alpha!" Rocky cried out. 

Suddenly the third wave of implosive bursts began ripping through the Command Center. It knocked the Rangers off of their feet and the ceiling was now falling down.

"Alpha, teleport them out, now!" Zordon ordered. 

"Ay-yi-yi! Right, Zordon!" Alpha returned as he moved as quickly as he could to get to the teleportation console and just as he was about to press the button...

_*ZAP!!!*_

A bolt from the Zeo Crystal blasted a hole right through his chest. All of the teenagers were shocked to say the least but perhaps Billy summed their combined feelings up best as the tears started to come down, "Alpha! NOOOO!" He tried to rush to the robot that had been his friend for the last three years but then a part of the ceiling fell down blocking his path. "NO! Alpha!" He tried to get through but then felt Adam and Tommy holding him back.

"No Billy!" Adam shot.

"There's nothing we can do!" Tommy told him.

Billy shot a look over at Rito, who he knew was in pain beyond belief thanks to his taking of the Zeo Crystal but he didn't care at this point. They had lost everything now thanks him and Goldar.

"Tele...portation... se...que...nce act..ivate...d..." 

Billy's eyes widened as he heard the voice. "Alpha!" was all he got to say before he and the other rangers were teleported out of the Command Center.

* * *

From his pocket dimension, Zordon watched on as he saw what he work he had done for countless centuries on earth now being destroyed. All by two he didn't expect to ever get into the Command Center. 

And yet even as he watched Alpha 5 cease functioning he knew Alpha was not lost to the Rangers. He had downloaded a backup copy of his memory regularly into the backup base that he had built below the Command Center. Zordon knew the day might come where his Command Center was blown up. It never hurt to have his bases covered but that was not what was on his mind the most.

It was the reaction that Rito was having to touching the Zeo Crystal. Though not of magic itself, the Zeo Crystal was a holy object of power. It was also an object that broke through magic and in some cases was stronger than magic. Such was the case if one was fighting a foe made of metal, like the Machine Empire. If the Machine Empire arrived on Earth then even with their regular powers, the Rangers would not stand a chance. Only...

The sage suddenly stopped his current train of thought as he felt two things. One of them coming from space and one from the Command Center. The one from space was something he had just hoped would not come this way: the Machine Empire.

And the other feeling, surprisingly, was coming from Rito... and in all his life Zordon could not be prepared for what he felt coming from Rito. 

__By the Power... can it be...?__ Zordon asked himself. He had only seconds left before the Command Center was destroyed and if Rito was left in there he would be destroyed with it as well as the Zeo Crystal. Zordon closed his eyes, __One might call this a Devil's deal... but then again I have no choice in the matter.__

One second before the Command Center was destroyed, Zordon transported Rito Revolto out of it.

* * *

On the ground level of the desert around the mountain the Command Center was rested atop, the six Ranger teens teleported safely onto the dirt. Adam and Tommy were the first to get up but they were hideously rewarded with sight of the Command Center erupting in a massive fireball, debris flying everywhere, as the entire building became engulfed in flames. The shockwave from the blast was so great that the Rangers were knocked off their feet from the force of the destruction. Once the smoke cleared, the teens started to get up again and dusted themselves off.

"Everybody okay?" Tommy asked. Tanya, Adam, and Rocky all failed to reply, simply grunting as they struggled to pull themselves up from the ground. 

Kat was about say something until she looked up and screamed, "BILLY!" She started running to him as did the others, hoping that he is alright.

"No!" Billy moaned as he tried to lift himself up and did so by the time the others get there. "Oh god please no..." The Rangers looked at what Billy was seeing. 

The Command Center. 

A former shell of what it once was, only the very bottom of the structure was still there.

"It's gone... destroyed.." Adam muttered.

"But about Zordon and Alpha!" Rocky asked. 

"Do you think they could have survived?" Tanya added.

Tommy frowned angrily and shook his head, "I don't know." 

"Tommy, what are we going to do?" Kat asked.

"I don't know Kat..." the former White Ranger repeated before he stated the obvious, "...but this could be the end of the Power Rangers."

* * *

Meanwhile on a different plain of existence, Rito was starting to wake up. He looked around as he got up but found it was like and endless great expanse of nothing.

"Hey... I'm okay! I am still thinking... I think... Ya know I should get back to Sis and Ed real soon... but... doesn't look like I can go anywhere right now..." Rito muttered.

_St-u---pro---I---ki---fa---_

"Man!" Rito scratched his head. "What is that annoying ringing in my ears?"

"Someone who is real where you are false."

Rito looked forward and saw a middle aged man clad in a sparkling silver robe, carrying what looked like a wooden staff. He was bald and pale and his eyes were stern. "Hey old timer... got any idea how I get out of here?"

"To think that Master Vile did this to his own son... I had always assumed he had killed him... but I never though he did this to him." the old man returned.

"Hey! Answer my question old man or I'm going to..." Rito started but then the old man held his staff up and then suddenly the Zeo Crystal appeared. The old man had a smile on his face.

"I had a feeling here in the Astral Plane the essence of the Zeo Crystal could also appear." the sage returned.

Rito finally looked at the old man hard and long. "... Zordon?! What the heck are you doing here? And where are we? Aren't you supposed be in a pocket something or other..."

_Pocket dimension you stupid moron!_

Rito clutched his head again, the pain he was feeling worse than before. "ARGH! What is wrong with my head!"

"That's the problem... you never had one to begin with." Zordon stated as his staff glowed the same color as the Zeo Crystal and suddenly Rito felt a change.

A bad one.

"O... oh... suddenly... I don't feel so good... o... wh... what's happening..." Rito then looked down at his chest and gasped in shock an arm, a fully human arm broke right through his chest. "ARGH! THE PAIN! MAKE IT STOP!" Another arm came right through his body breaking more bones, "MAKE IT STOP!!!"

Zordon only closed his eyes and prayed what he was doing wasn't going to make things worse for the universe.

"PLEASE! STOP THIS..." He could hear Rito screaming but then he heard another voice. 

"Oh I'll stop it alright." 

Feeling weak with most of his body broken Rito looked up and saw the thing that had come out of his body. "Wh... what are you..."

"Truth... _NOW GO TO HELL!!!_" He raised his hand at Rito and it glowed dark black. "SPIRIT BREAKER!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Rito screamed until his image just shattered, his soul blown apart into nothing.

"Now _that_ felt good." the figure turned around and faced Zordon. "I never expected to be set free, much less anyone learn the truth, and even less have the one to do it be you."

"I want something from you." Zordon asked. 

The figure looked back at Zordon with a smile, "Ah yes the Zeo Crystal. You can have the five main shards of course." 

Zordon felt relieved at that but then stared when he heard it, "Five _main_ shards?"

"There are several other shards. Whether I'll want them or not will depend on my mood." the figure returned. "But for now Zordon, consider me... an ally of sorts."

Zordon did something he never did in the past. He let his jaw drop. Of all the possible reactions from _this_ man, this was _not_ what he was expecting. "... why?"

"Why? Why? Because I'm sick and tired of the whole G vs E deal in the universe! You know I am not as stupid as that preprogrammed soul my father put into me so don't take me for Rito!" the figure then smirked. "And speaking on the subject of family, I have a few people to take care of. So now then here's the deal. You freed me, so I will give you the Zeo Crystal and bring your power back up to full. After that, we are even and it's a clean slate for me. You will explain to your rangers just who I am. Are we clear Zordon?"

Zordon regained his composure. Even with some of the newer attitudes he had, he knew this one was indeed crafty. "Crystal. We have a deal."

"Good." the being said as he then vanished from the Astral Plane and soon Zordon did the same.

It was time to get ready.

* * *

The six of them wandered about the ruins of the Command Center, all of them in disbelief from seeing the wreckage of what had once been their base of operations. "I always thought the Command Center was the one safe place Rita and Zedd could never touch." Katherine cried.

"One thing we should always remembered was to never underestimate those two." Tommy sighed. "We'll find away to get back at them and stop what ever they are going to do."

"How are we supposed to do that Tommy?" Rocky asked. "The Zeo Crystal is gone. It was probably destroyed in the Command Center along with Rito."

"I just hope at the very least that Rito is gone." Billy said with a bit of venom, and not undeserved given the circumstances.

"Oh he's gone. Gone to hell as a matter of fact."

All six teenagers turned around and looked up to see someone standing up on a hill. Dressed in only a black vest and black leather pants, he looked as old and as _human_ as they did. Bright blue eyes contrasted to the pale face that they saw, noble and flawless in appearance. Short platinum blonde hair framed his face only enhancing his look. 

But the sight that caught all of the teens' attention was that in his right hand was the Zeo Crystal.

"In fact I am the one that sent the personality there," the young man said as he leapt off the ledge, a good thirty feet down and did a spin on the way before landing gracefully on his feet. He walked over to Tommy and smiled, "If you are wondering if I am going to be keeping the Crystal, the answer is no. In return for freeing me you get the crystal. Of course I really have no need for this now. It's already served its purpose for me."

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

The man in black simply chuckled. "A person who was made into an idiot by a father and sister whose views he did not share."

They all just stared at him until Billy said it first, "RITO!" he then charged at him before anyone could stop him but as Billy tried to strike the man, he found it went through air. "What?!"

"Lesson one Rangers and remember this lesson, Rito Revolto is dead. In fact he was never even real," the young man told them, now standing behind them and still holding the Zeo Crystal. A smile danced on his lips, "You may address me as Julian Cross.... oh and Zordon and Alpha are quite alive I assure you all in case any of you had any thoughts they had perished in the explosion."

"What?!" was shouted by all six teenagers.

"How do you know that? Where are they?" Kat asked.

Julian didn't answer Katherine's question directly. He simply threw the Zeo Crystal up in the air but when it came back down to the earth and struck the ground, the former rangers started to feel the earth beneath them shaking. They looked up at Julian who had a smirk on his face. "Why don't you go find out?" 

One second later, the ground under them gave way and all six of them found themselves falling through dark chasm.

Julian looked down and heard their screams. "Enjoy the ride." he grinned. Looking up at the moon he smirked, "I don't have a lot of time until the bucket heads come here. Ten minutes back in the game so that takes me out of fighting them..." he smirked as he looked down and saw the glow of his hands, "... even with the extras that the Zeo Crystal decided to leave me." Julian kept his smile on as a plan began to form, "But I definitely have enough time to cause some hell to sis." He chuckled as he thought of the fun he could have making certain people pay for the pain he had been through all of these millenniums. He was about to go ahead and do that when the sounds of someone groaning came to him.

"Hmmm?" Julian turned his head around and saw something underneath rubble from the Command Center. He lifted it up with one hand and threw it aside as if it were paper. The being that had been underneath it was Goldar.

Julian looked at the incoherent golden monkey who he realized was without his wings now. He looked at him for a good while before making his decision.

__Let the Games begin.__ Julian chuckled as he teleported to the moon with Goldar in tow.

* * *

In the lower levels of the Lunar Palace there was a dungeon there. It held among them monsters that been rejected or creatures that had been placed there because they were deemed worthless.

One of them did not believe herself to be worthless. She hated Zedd with a passion for what he had done to her. But if he actually believed she was always stuck here, he was wrong. She could come and go as she pleased but she was biding her time. She had finally gained what she wanted and now she could exact her revenge.

And then they finally had to beat the Rangers. She could hear the celebration from down here. She couldn't sneak out now. They would definitely see her. It looked as if she was going to be stuck here. She could escape but then Zedd would just end her life for 'defying his orders' to remain in this cesspool of moronic creatures. A place where someone of her talents and skills did not deserve to be.

__And here we go again...__ She groaned as she saw a purple colored copy of Silver Horns called Spikey come at her again for the third time this week wanting to have a night with her.

"Come on lady! You know there's nothing else to do here! What are you going to do other than be stuck here?"

"How about help someone who actually respects talent?"

The woman froze in shock and disbelief when she heard the voice and her surprise was further shown when she saw Spikey's head blown off by a magical blast. "...it can't be..."

Julian Cross smirked as he came into the light. "Hello Lamia. How's my childhood friend been?"

"Like shit since you got sealed. What do you think Julian?" Lamia asked as she 'slipped out' of her chains. "How did you get out?"

Julian smirked wider if that was possible. "Would you believe touching the Zeo Crystal and Zordon himself?"

Lamia just stared at him for a moment before she broke out in laughter. She didn't care how or why, but Zordon freeing Julian was just too much. She composed herself half way before speaking, "I have to say, you're definitely an improvement over the guy that was taking up residence in your body."

Julian's smirk dropped as his face was emotionless, "He's dead and in hell. Never mention him again."

Lamia totally sobered up after hearing his tone. "Got it. ... so what's the plan?"

His trademark smirk slowly returned to his face. She knew it to be annoying but if Julian was smirking you had better be careful if you were his enemy because it meant the shit was going to hit the fans and soon.

"How would you like to get back at Rita and Zedd and stick it to them in a big way?" he smirked. Lamia smiled back as she told Julian exactly what he wanted to hear. "Good. Once I start my show get out of here... and take the gold monkey with you and put him in a room when you get there." 

Lamia blinked when she saw Julian leave but then she saw whom he meant. "Goldar. Oh what does he have planned for you?"

* * *

Back at the ruins of the Command Center, the Rangers were finally waking up. "We're still alive..." Rocky muttered.

"I thought we'd never would have hit bottom." Adam replied. "But where are we?" 

"I think we are in one of the storage rooms in the older lower levels of the Command Center. They connect to system of tunnels," Billy guessed. 

"It's probably how Rito and Goldar got into the Command Center then, through the tunnel system." Kat said.

"If those two could use it to get in, we can probably use it to get out. Let's start exploring." Tommy took charge as he was the first out of the room and the others followed right behind him. 

As they were wandering around blindly in the dark tunnels, they became aware of the fact they were long and quite possibly endless.

"Tommy we got to face that we are lost in this maze," Rocky muttered.

"We can't give up. We have to find a way out of here." Tommy said.

_"Final systems check nearly completed."_

All of the teens blinked when they heard that voice come from seemingly nowhere at all. "Was that...?" Kat asked.

_"Finally! All systems are set up and functional. Now I can scan for the Rangers."_

"It's Alpha! It has to be!" Billy shouted. Suddenly a gust of wind came through the tunnel and the ground beneath them shook as they fell the ground. As they started to get up they saw a green gate of energy suddenly appear before them.

_"Rangers, please enter the vortex."  _Alpha's voice called out.

"The vortex?" Tommy asked as he looked at the gate hesitantly.

_"Rangers please step through the vortex."_ Alpha's voice said to them.

Tommy decided to put his hand in and then brought it back.

"What is it?" Katherine asked.

"It feels... kind of cold..." Tommy told her. Looking back though, he decided to just go through it. He was followed by Billy, Katherine and Tanya, and then Adam. Rocky however waited for a bit.

"Um... maybe I should..." Rocky started to say until Adam came back out a little, his head and arm showing through the vortex as he grabbed Rocky.

"Will you come on," Adam sighed as he pulled Rocky through the Vortex with him and after they were both through it closed.

* * *

The first thing that the six teenagers saw once they had fully gone through the Vortex was a large, bright, and technologically advanced chamber. Along the walls near the floor were the vents with golden light, vents that had been found all throughout the tunnels beneath the Command Center. Looking around the room they saw large double doors, the medical table, a tall doorway with several steps leading up to it, two rectangular monitors, the circular Viewing Screen, and more large double doors. Of the two rectangular monitors on the north wall, the left one showed a map of the Earth, and the right one showed a map of the main room. In the center of this room was a console, roughly six feet wide. On its left was a similar console as well as an identical one on the right.

"Whoa..." Rocky breathed.

"Unbelievable," Adam added.

"What is this place?" Kat asked.

"The next generation in strategic command outposts." Billy explained.

"I've never seen anything like this in my life..." Tanya gasped.

"Its more advanced than the Command Center ever was," Tommy breathed.

"I've seen plans for it in the mainframe, but I had no idea it existed." Billy said. He looked up and saw a familiar tube, one he assumed was for Zordon and then as he turned around he just looked in surprise. 

It was Alpha 5 and yet it wasn't. His body was streamlined and shinier than the Alpha they all knew but all thoughts of that were put aside when he spoke, "Hello, Power Rangers. Welcome home." 

"Alpha!" the Rangers ran towards him. 

"Alpha we thought you were..." Kat began but then Alpha spoke up, "No. It'll take more than that to keep me down. My original body was destroyed in the explosion, so I had to download myself into this new prototype body. Well what do you think?"

"It's incredible!" Billy smiled.

"At least Rito didn't totally destroy you Alpha." Rocky said.

"Rito... oh you mean Julian. It would be better to call him that especially considering Rito never really existed." Alpha said.

"What...?" Adam asked.

"Alpha what do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Perhaps I can explain Tommy."

All of the Rangers looked up when they heard Zordon's voice as he entered into the new energy tube.

"Zordon your alive!" Katherine cried.

"Zordon what happened with Rito and the Zeo Crystal?" Billy asked.

"And what are we going to do about Rita and Zedd?" Tommy asked.

"For now I think Julian will be taking care of Rita and Zedd while we must prepare for a new threat to the Planet." Zordon said.

"New threat?" Adam asked. 

"Julian?" Billy asked. "Are you talking about that guy in black who thinks he's Rito or claims to be?"

"No Billy. _Julian_ is Master Vile's son and Rita's half brother. I had long assumed that Julian had been killed in battle as had the rest of the universe... but in fact did something I don't believe he could have done. Master Vile sealed his son Julian into his mind and transformed him with an Artificial Personality that would make him absolutely loyal... but he didn't think he would turn him into a buffoon and a shadow of what he had been. _That_ personality was Rito Revolto." Zordon said.

All of the Rangers just took this information in and then they could only wonder, what was going to happen now.

* * *

From the Lunar Palace, Rita Repulsa let out a laugh as she danced with her husband. "I have never been so happy, the Rangers fought until their very end..."

"True... but in the end they were no match for us!" Zedd chimed in with her. Baboo and Squatt were also joining in the celebration. "And I couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh Zeddy you are such a card. Doesn't it feel so good to be finally rid of those Power Pukes!" Rita screeched with joy.

"Yes! By evil it feels **_wonderful_** to be finally finished with those Rangers!" Zedd laughed as he looked down below, "And now the Earth is ours for the taking!"

"Yes it is! Happy days are here now!" Rita shouted.

"Lord Zedd, how does it feel to be the ultimate evil power in the universe?" Squatt asked.

"Yeah now that you have defeated the Rangers?" Baboo added.

"Um... my lord..." 

The evil beings turned around to see Finster walking into the room. "Yes what is it Finster? Have Goldar and that idiot brother come back yet? I can't wait to whack him for his failure!" Rita screeched.

"Oh your brother has come back..." a voice sneered. "... just not the one you were hoping for."

Rita dropped her staff and palled considerably. "..N..N... no... it can't be..."

"Rita? What is this? Who is that?" Zedd asked.

"Hello... 'Ed'..." Julian stressed to make a point as he stepped into the light. "It is so good to meet my 'brother-in-law' for the first time for real."

"'Rito'?" Zedd stared in disbelief.

"Zedd... meet... my brother... Julian Rev..." A magical bolt from her half brother at her head but missing silenced her.

"Julian _Cross_." he stressed the last name. "After locking me up and helping 'dad' make me into a moron while allowing the universe to believe me dead for twenty millennia there is no way in the seven hells I want to have that name as my last. Now then I think its time I taught you a little lesson... my treacherous and _ugly_ half-sister."

"UGLY?!" Rita shrieked as she picked her staff back up and pointed it at the still smirking Julian. "I don't know how you ended up coming out but you are going back!" she fired off a blast from her wand only to see Julian deflect it. "What?!"

Julian chuckled. "The Zeo Crystal has been good to me sister. One of its blessings has been the gift of unenchantment. What that means is that I can never be sealed away like I was by father again or be converted by anyone. I'm in free will sister and I am taking my pound of flesh out of you."

"Over my dead body!" Zedd shouted. He had his own problems with Rita but she was his wife. Zedd struck at Julian with his Z-staff only to be in shock as Julian blocked the shot by holding it in his hand. 

A cruel smile appeared on Julian's face. "As you wish." he struck Zedd hard into the stomach with his free hand. The Emperor of Evil couldn't believe the force of the blow. Julian took Zedd's staff and held it up high before breaking it over his knee turning it into a snake before throwing it onto his sister who was now screeching like a banshee. Julian simply laughed as he saw this but when he looked up he stopped laughing. "Damn. They are an hour earlier than I thought. Glad I was prepared though." Looking at Rita as he walked toward the door he smiled, "Sorry to cut our reunion short sister, but its in all of our interests to leave now. After all..." he paused before saying, "... we don't want to fight the Machine Empire now do we?"

With that he left taking a look at their shocked expressions before leaving.

"He... he wasn't serious was he?" Rita gasped.

The laser blasts that rocked the palace were enough to convince them he was telling the truth.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Zordon had finished giving the Rangers the explanation on how Julian had declared himself an ally of sorts to them and then went into discussing all about the nature of their newest threat, the Machine Empire, and the threat they posed to the Earth. They were in even more shock to learn that Rita and Zedd were already on the move trying to escape from the Machines. They had never known those two to ever run from a fight.

"Zordon if the Machine Empire is as bad as you say, how can we stop them without our powers?" Tommy asked.

"Even with your original powers you would have been defeated by the Machine Empire however with the Zeo Crystal you will be able to defeat them but there is only enough for five of you."

"And someone steps down... so it will be me." Billy said surprising them before continuing. "Bare with me guys, I just don't feel its my destiny to be a Zeo Ranger and besides I didn't go on a Zeo Quest like the rest of you."

"But neither did I. Aisha did and she gave me her crystal." Tanya said.

"No. You did go on a Zeo Quest Tanya. You did that by staying with Aisha every step of the way." Billy told her. 

Tommy looked back at his friend, "Billy, are you sure about this?"

"Definitely, besides its not as if I am leaving the team. Just moving on to a different direction. Think we need to have another set of hands working her in the Power Chamber..." Billy said as he looked around, "And to be honest, I'm going to like getting to know this place."

"I respect your decision Billy and I am sure that the path you chose will be the one that you will enjoy most." Zordon said before looking at the others. "Rangers approach the table before you." A table appeared then with five sets of strange bracelets. "These are your Zeonizers. With the power of the five sub crystals, they will allow you to morph and call upon your new powers.

As they picked up the Zeonizers, the Zeo Crystal appeared floating next to Zordon briefly, and then divided into its sub crystals, each one hanging over one of the Rangers. "Katherine, you are now Zeo Ranger I, Pink," The crystal descended into Kat, and a moment later she stood clad in her new Pink Ranger suit. 

"Tanya, you are now Zeo Ranger II, Yellow," A flash of yellow light occurred and Tanya soon discovered what it felt like morphing, as her body experienced the rush of the power for the first time.

"For the others, the remaining three sub crystals you have collected have given you all new colors," Zordon explained as he then looked at Rocky and spoke, "Rocky, you are now Zeo Ranger III, Blue." Rocky now wore Blue Zeo Ranger suit in a bit of awe.

"Adam, you are now Zeo Ranger IV, Green," Zordon said to Adam as he felt the power go through him. 

"And Tommy, you are now Zeo Ranger V, Red," Tommy felt the power of the Zeo shard going through his body and found himself clad in the uniform of the Red Zeo Ranger.

The Zeo Rangers soon removed their helmets feeling in awe and full of energy from the Zeo power they had. "Be proud my young friends for the power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you. You will all have many new tools at your disposal, tools which will all be revealed in time." The Rangers looked back after feeling a light go on and they then saw the suits of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers all in crystal displays with the center holding all of their weapons. "The Power Rangers as you have known them are gone forever and in their place has emerged a new and more advanced fighting force. You are the Power Rangers Zeo, the next level in the fight against evil."

* * *

_Back on the moon..._

"Hurry up we are almost to Serpentara!" Zedd shouted. He looked back and saw Rita running, along with Baboo, Squatt, Finster, and Tengas with her luggage. __Why should she worry about luggage at time like this?__

"Stuff it Zeddy! Let's just get into that Zord of yours! I can't wait to cruise in style on the way home to my father." Rita said.

Zedd grimaced. He wasn't fond of having to stay with his father in law but he also found a bit troubling in the conversation. "Why didn't you mention your brother to him?"

"Are you out of your mind! If he finds out Julian's back he's going to have a fit and somehow blame it on me!" Rita said.

"But what do we about Goldar?" Baboo asked.

"Yeah he's not even here." Squatt said.

"As of this moment he's out of our employment! He's officially the scapegoat for me to tell Daddy why Julian's back!" Rita sneered as she though she had her bases covered when she got to M-51. "Now let's just get to Serpentara so we can crank up the AC and..." 

Rita stopped as soon as she got to where Serpentara was _supposed_ be. Her face was totally pale. When Zedd got to her, he couldn't believe the rage he felt just then.

In the place of Serpentara was a beat up rundown Winnebago. 

**"... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!"** Zedd roared.

"I'd say you are up the creek without a paddle wouldn't you say?" The two villains looked up and just let their shock and anger show as they saw Serpentara above them with Julian at the helm. He flashed a grin to them, "Oh I thought I would give you the lifeboat that was in the storage deck of this thing. See sis, I like giving 'slim' chances of survival where as you and dad give people none."

"Julian you _bastard!!!_" Rita screeched.

Julian smirked, "From you I'll take that as a complement."

"How in the Inferno did you get into my Zord!" Zedd screamed. "I have codes to protect intruders from getting in! Not even Dark Specter was able to get into it!"

"Oh I have my silent partner to thank for that." Julian smirked.

"Partner?" Rita screeched.

"You want to come out and show them?" Julian smirked as he looked to his passenger who decided to stick her head out. The looks on their faces were priceless to Julian and Lamia. But the villains knew her by another name.

"_Scorpina!!!_" Rita shrieked.

"That's not possible! I never told you any codes! I left you in the lower levels of the castle for failure!" Zedd shouted.

Scorpina, or rather Lamia, just smirked, "Yes and this is my way of paying **_both_** of you back for the hell I've been through. Both _on_ and _off_ the job for the last twenty-five millenniums! Oh and how did I know the codes... well..." she sneered at them when she gave her answer, "Let's just say a certain golden monkey loves a good night's sleep more than loyalty to his masters."

"Enjoy the ride in your car home... oh and sis, one more thing," Julian smiled coldly at them, "You are the ugliest whore in the universe hands down!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Rita screeched as Serpentara took off but all she could hear was Julian's laughter.

"Damn it!" Zedd screamed. "I can't believe this!"

"Neither can I! How dare he do this to me! His own sister!" Rita shouted.

"Actually that I can understand!"

Rita turned around in surprise. "_What?!_"

"What I don't understand is why your idiot father sealed him up to **begin** with!" Zedd told her. "He's far more capable, more powerful and smarter than Rito ever was! Why would you _want_ to change him from what I have seen into what Rito was?!"

"You actually like him?!" Rita screeched in disbelief.

"I like his qualities! His attitude, his style, his way of handling things! If he was on our side, then the Earth would have been ours long ago!" Zedd shouted.

"You don't get it do you Zedd!" Rita spat. "Julian doesn't care about conquering planets! That's why daddy tried to fix him up!"

Zedd just stared at her in disbelief. "... that's it... **_that's_** the grand reason Master Vile turned him into Rito the bumbling bozo! Now I don't know who is stupider or was in any case. Rito, your father, or you!"

"What! Zedd you have got to be kidding me!" Rita argued.

"So what if he doesn't care about conquering a planet! Did your father _ever_ try to consider there are other methods of getting what you want from a planet without enslaving or conquering it!" Zedd shot. "Yes I admit my own personal way is conquering other worlds but not everyone in the UAE holds that same view point! Did either one of you ever think to _consider_ that?"

Before any more arguing could occur Quadrafighters rained blaster bolts at them. "We can continue this later your majesties!" Finster cried. "I've already loaded the **absolute** necessities into the life craft. The rest has to be left behind!"

_"WHAT!"_ Rita screeched, as she saw what was going to be left behind was all of her clothes and jewelry. _"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE THIS BEHIND!!!"_

"You are going to! We are out of time!" Zedd said as he shoved his wife into the RV and then got in himself along with Squatt and Babbo. He then turned on the gas and started the RV.

And cramped in the back all Rita could do was complain. "I swear... I'm going to make that bastard of a brother pay for this... I SWEAR IT!!!" she screeched as the RV was heading for the M-51 galaxy... the hard way.

* * *

Julian and Lamia had a laugh as they watched the RV run off trying to avoid the fighters blasting at it.

"Did you enjoy this?" Julian asked.

"Definitely," Lamia laughed.

"So what do you want to do on our way to Onyx? Goldar's still unconscious in the room you placed him in." Julian asked of her but then felt something thrown into her face. Her armor.

"Forget the monkey." Lamia smirked as she was now dressed only in what could be considered enough clothing to serve as a black bikini. "How about a little personal fun?"

Julian smirked. "You know I don't love you like that."

"Oh I know that, but I have missed having it with another human being. Haven't you?" Lamia asked.

Julian just kept his smirk on. "Well it has been over twenty millennia... I have been deprived."

"Then let me help rectify that." Lamia smiled.

The rest of what happened was behind closed doors.

* * *

Sure enough the Machine Empire and the Rangers had their first battle.  It was at a power plant and the Zeo Rangers were facing King Mondo's first line of attack, his Cogs.

The Rangers fought well against the Cogs who seemed to have some fighting ability, but also it was only what was programmed into them. Human instinct was a factor the Cogs could not comprehend, which allowed the Zeo Rangers to make spur of the moment decisions while the Cog sometimes had to take some time to evaluate its next plan of attack, hence the moving of the arms when a Cog stood still. This was a sign that it was processing its next plan of attack. However the Cogs quickly found themselves overmatched by the Zeo Rangers, and succeeded in driving the Cogs back.

Also a factor in the Rangers' favor was that they were able to do moves a Cog just wasn't designed to do. They could not counter the agility and speed provided by the Zeos in their attacks. Pink Zeo seemed to be the most agile of the group as she did cartwheels to avoid the Cogs's attacks. Yellow Zeo was also a close second in agility.

Blue Zeo was able to land some leg sweeps on his opponents, while Green Zeo got in some kicks.  The best fighting came from Red Zeo who took out most of the Cogs he faced before they all retreated.

The Zeo Rangers had won, but they knew it wouldn't be long before they would face another attack by King Mondo and his forces. They knew they would have to be prepared for him. Also in the back of Red Zeo's mind he had a nagging feeling about what Julian Cross was up to, and what his presence meant for the Rangers.

Zordon saw his Rangers leave after their first victory against the Machine Empire, and yet like Red Zeo, he wondered what Julian was up to.

* * *

To answer both Tommy and Zordon's question, Julian was picking himself out of the bed he was sharing with Lamia. Serpentara was on autopilot at the moment. After twenty millennia of being without sex and having experienced once more, Julian was glad he had took her up on her offer. It was also a plus that she didn't love him like the way true lovers did but he also understood her reasons for it. Both of them just wanted a roll in the hay with someone good.

Presently she was out like a light but then again he shouldn't have expected other wise. Before being made into Rito by his old man, he was quite the womanizer. Very few women had resisted his charm. 

__I wonder if I should look up Kimberly now that I'm myself again... wonder if she'd dump Tommy once she got to know me?__ Julian mused. The thought of seeing Kimberly again pleased him and decided he would make a trip to see her soon enough, after he went to see his uncle.

Julian laughed at the thought of what his uncle's face would look like once he saw him again. __He always loved me more than my own father did. In fact I wished often that he were my real father. Well if I have my way Master Vile won't be anything more than a stranger to me._ _he chuckled darkly as he went to take a shower, his sweet smirk never leaving his face. 

For him, he hadn't met his soulmate yet. In fact that was one of the main reasons why his father had done what he did. Julian believed in soulmates while his father didn't. In fact his father hated the concept of love and used women only for slaves or to get an heir. __Main reason why he killed mother off shortly after I was born no doubt.__ Julian reasoned as he hummed a little ditty he picked up from Earth. 

Earth. 

Its very name sang out to him like a grand symphony. A prized jewel among the endless myriad of galaxies. A world he had grown to love. If there was one thing that his time as Rito had brought him that he liked, it was the fact that he had gone to that world that was considered a backward savagery planet. 

__Fools, don't they know beauty is more than skin deep? You must go beyond the cover to find the truth.__ Julian chuckled as he cleaned his body off. By the Divine One how he had missed even these simple pleasures. On earth such things could be done in so many more ways. They would be harder than how some more 'advanced' races did such things but it was the action that attracted Julian. That was what got his attention.

Shutting the water off he dried himself off with a towel and then put a black robe on as he walked to where he knew his other passenger was.  He always liked making a big entrance. He would enjoy coming in looking like this.

He opened up the room to find Goldar still out like a light and laying on the bed that Lamia had put him on.

"I really am going to enjoy this." Julian smirked as he cast a water spell that made a small flood of waterfall all over Goldar waking him up.

"AHHH!!! YAH! What! What happened! Where am!" Goldar sputtered as he stood up holding his sword. "Wh... what happened to my wings!"

"You are looking good for someone that nearly died from the explosion." Julian smirked.

"Huh?!" Goldar turned around to face him. "Who are you human?! Where am I! Tell me now or I'll..."

"Or you'll what 'Goldie'?" Julian taunted. "Try a new threat. All of your current ones are old clichés that wouldn't scare a gradeschooler."

Goldar just stared at him in disbelief. He just thought of it but couldn't believe it. "Rito...?"

With a flick of his wrist, Julian lifted Goldar magically against the wall. His ice blue eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at the golden monkey. "**_Never_** call me by that name ever again! That is the name of a being that never existed and cost me twenty millenniums of living! Are we clear Goldar?" he nodded and Julian let him down. His features softened but that didn't make Goldar feel any more at ease. "Now then, you are on Serpentara, which I have taken from my bitch sister and Zedd."

Goldar just stared at him trying to understand this. "I don't get this... I mean... if you like this... then why were you...?"

"Made into such a bumbler?" Julian supplied. "My father and I have different views on how to live, how to fight, how to treat others. He believes in absolute conquest, domination and enslavement. I don't."

"But… why not?" 

"Why not? _Why not!_ Look around us Goldar and where have such polices gotten us? Ranger teams being created to back up military forces to fight against 'the dark and evil aliens' and more Ranger teams being made every year. It makes me so sick at how out of control this universe is getting!" Julian said with disgust. "I on the other hand have a very different method of things. I look for what I want and I find the best and zero risk involved way to get what I want. Sure it takes longer, it's not as short term satisfying... but when my plans reach fruition, I and those with me stand tall and proud and reap the benefits."

Goldar took all of this in and then asked the big question, "But... why have I am here?"

Julian just let a smile cross his face. "Because this last year, you have been the only friend I have had. You have been the **only** friend I have had since I was sealed."

"Huh?" Goldar blinked.

"I could never get free while the seal was in place, but I could see what was happening. To be honest, I like you Goldar. You have potential to be greater than you are already." Julian replied. "But in my own mind, staying with Rita and Zedd has downgraded. A lot. So this is what happens to you now, when we reach Onyx you may decide upon one of three choices. You can go back to Rita and Zedd, find a new master... or you can join my party."

Goldar looked back at Julian. He had loyalty but then he had thrown that away to Scorpina for sex. How else could Julian have gotten on Serpentarra. He was already somewhat of a laughing stock now. No one would hire him.

And yet for as long as he had served evil no one had **ever** given him a multiple option decision.

"I chose to serve you Prince Julian." Goldar started to bow but Julian held him up.

"No bowing. I don't my friends to have to bow before me. My friends are my equals." Julian said holding his hand out.

A hand that Goldar took whole-heartedly.

* * *

Several hours later, Julian was walking into the cockpit, back in his black leather vest and pants. He had yet to reclaim his most prized possession but he knew that it wouldn't be that easy to get it back. __I have a feeling father knows where Soul Crusher is. Though he doesn't have a single right to even TOUCH my blade.__

As he looked out side he saw the planet Onyx before him. __Oh I am going to love this._ _Julian chuckled as he made his way to the cockpit. Reclining his chair he punched in an electronic communication, which he knew would not have been changed.

And he was right for the face of the Grand Monarch of Evil and the leader of the United Alliance of Evil appeared on the view screen and looked a bit groggy.

"This had better be important who ever is calling me at this time of day!" Dark Specter roared.

"Hello Uncle." Julian casually said with a smile on his face. "So good to see you again."

Dark Specter just froze as he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "... Julian... is it... is it really you?"

"Yes Uncle," Julian smiled. "The Platinum Shadow has finally returned."

**This is not the end... this is simply the Beginning.**


	2. Shaking Up Evil

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The Power Rangers belong to Saban/Disney. Expect a lot of history altering events to happen in about every fic. I do not stay true to canon. _

**Shaking Evil Up   
By David Knight**

In Serpentara, Julian was going through an intricate set of fighting styles and moves. Going through a set of katas and attacks that he had long since been unable to use physically with his body for ages but had always kept up within the prison he had been incased in within his mind.

Off to the side, Goldar and Lamia watched on as Julian went through his moves. Lamia had a smile on her face to know that Julian was at least as good as she remembered him while Goldar was in awe and had a look of shock on his face. Lamia smirked as she enjoyed seeing the look on Goldar's face. "Didn't know he could do this did you?"

"What is he doing?" Goldar asked, "It reminds me similar to Tommy's moves but..." his thoughts were cut off by Lamia's quiet chuckle. 

"Please," Lamia scoffed, "Thomas might be good and know a couple Earth martial arts, but Julian is a master of many martial disciplines all over the galaxy. There is no way Thomas could ever beat the master of the Shadow Hawk style."

"Do not underestimate his skills Lamia."

Lamia blinked as she saw Julian finish his kata and turn around to face her. He took a towel and wiped the sweat off of his face. "Despite how good you think I am, Tommy Oliver is far superior a fighter than many of the braggarts that ever challenged me. If he and I were ever in a fight on a purely physical and skill level, it would be a close match," a smile curved on his lips, "I look forward to if and when that day should ever come to pass."

"But you could defeat him with your other powers..." Lamia started but Julian fixed her with a stern glare. 

"You know me very well old friend and you know my mentor. I fight on an even playing field as my opponent. I take no short cuts." Julian said with absolute seriousness, "Why else do you think the UAE is where it is now, half dead and rotting from the inside. It is because of men like my father, who believe taking the easy way to victory is the solution. Well that's going to change."

"What do you mean by that?" Goldar asked.

"I placed a call to the Grand Monarch."

"What?!" both Goldar and Lamia shouted as they couldn't believe Julian had done that but also that he had said it so casually.

"We have two hours before we get there. I'm going to need to take another shower to look my best for when we get there." Julian smirked, "You two should also consider taking one." He walked out of the room, leaving the two to look at him and wonder what was going to happen once they did get to Onyx.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the galaxy, there was a training session going in a space fortress that belonged to the UAE. 

"Is that the best you got?!" A black colored, green grided, robotic warrior was now fighting with his sword. His opponent was a young woman in black leather with orange colored hair done in many braids. She was holding off his sword strikes with a sword. 

"I can take anything you can give me!" she cried as she slashed back at him but he dodged and threw her to the ground. 

"You are sloppy and not ready for combat." He stated. 

Suddenly, she changed her sword to a staff and started shooting purple bolts of energy at him in the back, causing him to fall to his knees. "Take it back." She growled. 

The robotic being sighed as he got back up but stood straight and that was when the girl realized her error and why the fight was now over. "I tell you take advantage of your opponent's weaknesses. Not be a coward and strike them from behind, Astronema. There is no honor or true satisfaction if you do what you just did in a fight." 

The young woman, Astronema lowered her head in shame when she spoke, "... sorry Ecliptor." She soon felt the machine's hands on her shoulders and she looked up. 

"You are improving my princess. Just don't allow your anger to over take you. If you allow your anger to control your actions, your opponent will use it to their advantage and they will be the victor." Ecliptor told her. 

"I'll remember Ecliptor," Astronema replied. Her face however came to a bit of puzzlement as she saw Ecliptor take a seat on one of the benches. There was no way he could possibly be tired. But why was he sitting. She had never seen her mentor and many ways surrogate father ever sit. "Ecliptor?" 

"Twenty millennia this day... that long since that day..." Ecliptor muttered aloud. 

"What?" Astronema asked. 

Hearing her say that made Ecliptor stand up and just remain his past visage. "It is nothing." 

"Ecliptor what's wrong?" Astronema asked but before she could press the question on any further, Ecliptor became straighter than ever as if he was receiving something. He turned toward Astronema. "Dark Specter requests our presence along with our troops." 

Astronema became alert when she heard that but she asked Ecliptor what Dark Specter wanted with them. He had no answer except for them to arrive on Onyx. 

Within a few minutes, the Dark Fortress was rushing to Onyx at its best possible speed. 

* * *

Back on Serpentara, which was only a little while away from reaching its final destination, Lamia was trying to reason with her old friend, who had came up with a seemingly bizarre plan while he had been in the shower.

"Can I ask you why you plan on doing this now?" Lamia asked as Julian smirked pulling out a black cloak and putting it over himself. 

"I want to make sure of a few things. Besides, I want to get some leads on Soul Crusher. At the very least, I can get into a game of zentrat again." He replied. 

"By all of the Dark Lords in existence, you are without question the universe's greatest showboat." Lamia shook her head. 

"Whatever," Julian shrugged as he saw Goldar come into the cockpit. He flashed a smile as he spoke again, "Play nice you two. I win any zenny I'll give it to you... just don't make a mess in the cockpit, k'?" with that he left with a smirk on his face. 

The two beings just stood there for a bit before Lamia realized what he was implying, "Oh give it a rest Julian! As if!" 

Hearing that Goldar also realized what he meant as he then asked Lamia, "... I can't believe how much a fool Master Vile was to turn Julian into..." 

"Such a moron." Lamia supplied. "Welcome to the club Goldar. I've been trying to figure the logic behind that one for a long time." 

* * *

The planet Onyx. Mostly desolate and barren world in the galaxy. Yet it is also considered the main world of the United Alliance of Evil. 

If one was to take a look at Onyx firsthand, all they would see is a lot of desert, with the exception of a few underrated settlements that seemed reminiscent of the 'old west' town that existed on Earth a century ago. Old wooden buildings, saloons with revolving doors, even an old-fashioned style jail where the sheriff would deal with troublemakers. 

The only differences were that the jail had more advanced security than its appearance gave it credit for, and the sheriff was on the take. 

Also, aside from the small towns, was the main structure of power for the planet. It was here that everything on the planet revolved around. Every word, act, and deed revolved around this place. And nothing went down on the planet Onyx without its occupants knowing about it. 

The Imperial Palace. Seat of power for Dark Specter and the members of one of the most dangerous coalitions of evil ever devised: The United Alliance of Evil. 

Headed by Dark Specter, and seconded by many of the most notorious evil beings throughout the universe, this coalition had brought pain and misery to many planets. Many civilizations. Many of which were under protection of the Council on Eltar. 

But right now Julian was not interested in the palace. More or less, he was interested in seeing a place had missed being in. 

The Onyx Tavern. 

One step into the Tavern and Julian felt not much had changed. Creatures of the underworld still came in, looking to make their futures on what could be found by information or by playing a card game. 

Still, he saw things were in motion and when he saw one particular figure walking with some drinks he decides to go and get in front of the small alien. He was a squat being with a wrinkled white face, green round shades, and a partial barrel for the back part of his outfit while his hair was slicked back in wavy stripes on the side. "Hey! Just what do you think you are doing?" 

Julian chuckled a little under his cloak. "So tell me Kegler, where can I find your friend?" 

"Huh?" Keglar blinked as Julian held his hand up as a sign of peace. "Relax, I wish to play a game of cards. I assume that's why you have drinks now." 

"... who are you?" Keglar asked. 

"A friend." Julian smirked not yet ready to say anything. He wouldn't plan on it until he was good and ready to, which would be soon. He just followed Keglar to a table where he saw several different creatures around a table but the one that got Julian's attention was a man covered in a black leather-like suit with zipper motifs on him, over his left breast was a large wing shaped pin, and his face covered by a black helmet. Julian took a seat in an empty chair. 

One of them, an ugly looking mutant with two horns on his head and a fanged mouth sneered at Julian, "Who do you think you are?" 

Julian didn't even look at him as he replied, "Someone you don't want to pick a fight with." He then put down a handful of purple colored crystals on the table. "Rosmerian Amethysts from Caldris 6. Worth quite a lot of zenny wouldn't you say? Enough to prove I can play in this game?" 

The dealer, a Salamadarian nodded, "Yes. Let's begin." He then started passing out the cards to every one. Each card player put down one crystal, making a total of six. "Any cards?" 

"Two." The mutant asked for. The other three players asked for two more while Villimax only asked for one. Julian however kept all of his cards. The mutant looked at Julian, "That's the lamest bluff that I know boy. You can't possibly have a good hand. Five ventra crystals." He placed his crystals to the pot. Everyone else followed his lead, but Julian smirked as he decided to higher up the stakes. "I see all of your bets... and raise you a hundred ventra crystals." 

"WHAT?!" were the words from almost everyone at the table. People around the bar noticed and started to pick up on it. The mutant stared disbelieving that they were real but the dealer knew that they weren't. Julian smirked as he saw two people fold. The mutant wasn't among them. "Alright. Let's call." 

Villimax showed his hand and the cards had orange, green, and yellow squares and triangles on them. "Four zanabas." 

"Ha! Seven zanabatars!" the mutant shouted in joy. Especially when he saw that the dealer had lost. 

However, Julian smirked as he showed his hand. "A zinta." 

"WHAT!" the mutant roared. "No!" he pulled out his gun and had aimed it right at Julian's head. "You cheat! You die!" 

Those were his only words as before he could even pull the trigger Julian had grabbed his gun hand, snapped it in half, and he blasted the mutant through the kneecaps with his own gun. As he moved on the downed mutant, Julian ripped off the mutant's sleeves, only to reveal a couple of hidden cards.

"Speak for yourself mutant." Julian sneered as he took his winnings from the table. He also saw the dealer and several others were now advancing on the injured mutant. He had a pretty good idea as to what was going to happen to him now. He motioned to Villimax to walk with him as he left the Tavern with his earnings. They walked into an alleyway until Villimax confronted him with Keglar watching from behind. 

"There is only one being that I have ever known that knows a Shadow Hawk Fighting Stance," Villimax stated holding his sword, preparing to draw it if need be, "And unless he's come back from the dead, I find it impossible for someone else to know it." 

"Not the dead," Julian smirked as he pulled off his cloak's hood so Villimax could see his face, "But how I existed for while was definitely not that far off." 

For once in his life, Villimax was completely stunned. "... Julian?" 

"The Platinum Shadow casts his gaze upon the universe once more my old sparing partner." Julian smirked. It didn't take long for the two old friends to grip each other's hands. "I feel you've gotten a bit stronger over the last twenty millennia. Good to know you haven't slacked off." 

"You old scoundrel!" Villimax mused. "Honestly Julian, where in the names of all gods have you been? You're supposed to be dead." 

"Yes, Villimax is correct," Keglar agreed, "I mean you were said to have died at the battle of Jera Tyr." 

"I was never there," Julian replied.

"What?" Villimax asked. 

"I want to explain this to my uncle first. Which should be very shortly. I am certain that Lamia and Goldar have arrived by now in Serpentara." Julian said as he pulled out something of his own from a place that only he knew about. It could only house small objects but then again the object he had just pulled out was small. 

It was a simple gold ring with a red gem embedded in the center. Putting the ring on his right hand, Julian pulled his hood up to cover his face again and looked at the two, "Shall we go walk through the front door now then?" 

Villimax and Keglar didn't know everything that was going on, but Julian still acted like his old self. They knew being around Julian meant things were going to pick up. 

They definitely wanted to be a part of it. 

* * *

Never before in his life had Goldar ever see the Grand Monarch of Evil in person, much less in the same area. He only had seen and heard of the Grand Monarch from others or from pictures. 

To actually see the great giant being, which was staring down at him and Lamia right now, with Serpentara behind them and in front of them were Dark Specter's own personal guard was something that made him feel VERY afraid. Looking up at Dark Specter he saw nothing of neutrality. He looked like he was continuously angry at something. 

Lamia also sweated as she wished Julian would get here now. If he didn't, Dark Specter could think that she tried to impersonate Julian and then she and Goldar would be dead. 

"Well now... where is he?" Dark Specter demanded. Before either of them could say anything the grand monarch continued, "If I find out that this is some sick joke I will do far worse than kill you two! I will make your suffering eternal!" 

"Can we dispense with the theatrics please?" 

All eyes turned to a dark cloaked figure, which suddenly walked into the room. Villimax and Keglar were right behind him, though they were a bit worry about what could happen. 

"How dare you speak to me so insultingly!" Dark Specter challenged. 

The man in black simply raised his right hand to show a ring. "Like I said, can we _please_ dispense with the theatrics? I really don't like the one bit plus they are old, boring, and I am not affected by them one single bit." 

Dark Specter looked back at the man in black before ordering his honor guard to leave him. Once they were gone, the doors all closed. He looked back at the man in black who was now looking up at him and was less that a foot from him. "Take off your hood." 

Julian did so, his face exposed. "Do I have to say this a third time?" he asked as he rolled his eyes at the Grand Monarch.

The answer to that was Dark Specter's giant form shrinking down to the size of only a human slightly taller than Julian, dressed in black and red robes, his hair brown and his eyes blue. "He was always such a showboat." 

"Still am," Julian replied. His lips curved into a wicked smile as he punched Dark Specter in the face making him fall to his knees and causing everyone's jaws to drop. For moments, Dark Specter just stood there angry, that is until a faint smile came across his face. 

A smile that changed into laughter as he got up and _embraced_ Julian. "By the praise of Darkness, my heir and nephew is still alive!" 

"N-N-nephew!?" Goldar's eyes bulged. 

"Oh did I forget to mention that Goldar?" Julian smirked. "This is my Uncle, Dark Specter. The leader of the UAE." It was then that Goldar passed out unable to comprehend all this. Julian smiled slyly as he asked, "Was it something I said?" 

"You love being the one with surprises too much Julian." Lamia rolled her eyes at him. 

Julian shrugged as he looked over his uncle, who was also looking back at him. Deciding to start, Julian spoke first, "Guess you would like to know what happened to me." 

"That my nephew is an understatement." Dark Specter stated. 

"Lamia, get into Serpentara. Take Goldar, Villimax and Keglar with you and put the shields up." Julian stated. 

"Huh? Shields?" Keglar asked before being picked up by Villimax who was already at the entrance ramp to the Zord along with Lamia holding Goldar. 

"Trust me, I think we might need them." Lamia said closing the doors. 

Dark Specter watched all of this and waited for the shields to come up before looking back at Julian. "I take it I am not going to be happy with what I hear." 

"Now that uncle is an understatement." Julian sighed. 

* * *

Five minutes later, the entire roof of the landing bay was blown off and almost everything in the landing bay itself was destroyed. All save Serpentara, a few other ships, Julian, and of course the one that made the explosion. Through out the planet one word, spoken loudly and with rage could be heard. 

**_"VILE!!!!!!!!" _**

* * *

Master Vile froze thinking someone had just called for him but shook his head. It was almost time for a meeting on Onyx, one in which he knew Rita and Zedd wouldn't go to since they were still outrunning the Machine Empire. __That foolish daughter had to loose it to the machines. Well in any event, we'll do something about them for breaking away from the UAE. Soon my house's fame will be as it was. The greatest!__

If he only knew how mistaken he was. 

* * *

Julian looked over his uncle standing in the mess that had been made from his 'expression of anger'. "Feel any better?" 

"When I sever your father's duplicitous head from his foul sickening body I will." Dark Specter growled. 

"You can't do that uncle," Dark Specter looked at Julian incredulously until he saw the smirk, "For Master Vile, death is escape. I want him to suffer for the hell he put me under. Believe me, I will make him pay." 

Dark Specter looked upon his nephew and put an arm around his shoulder. "I see the last twenty millennia strapped in the mind of a moron has not dulled your skills." 

Julian chuckled at that, "Oh on the contrary, I've spent that time plotting my revenge." He stopped chuckling, looking totally serious as he faced his uncle. "I do have a favor to ask of uncle… I want to have authority to act as I please in Earth space." 

Dark Specter blinked as he stared at Julian. "Do my ears deceive me? Julian Cross wants to 'conquer' a planet?" 

Julian shook his head, "Not conquer. You know me better than to resort such mundane ways." His lips curved into a smirk, which pleased his uncle, "But I do have such wonderful plans and they are tied to that blue jewel in the universe." 

"I'm sure you do Julian." Dark Specter chuckled. "Come. We have a meeting to prepare for and I for one would wish to open up a case of Carmesis Ryz before then. The vintage is of 456 UC." 

"Your taste in fine wines never fails uncle," Julian laughed as he vanished in platinum light while his uncle did so in black and red. 

* * *

From Serpentara, all of the villains could just stare in shock as they had their jaws dropping. Villimax was never more grateful for wearing a helmet then so that no one could have seen his face. Goldar looked almost ready to faint again as he spoke, "I… I don't believe it… that… that's Dark Specter." 

"Well he ain't Ed that's for sure." Lamia smirked using the name Rito had used to call Zedd. She thought about using it from time to time just to annoy the 'Emperor of Evil'. __Heh. Emperor of Evil my ass. Julian could kill Zedd with or without Soul Crusher and his uncle could do it without batting an eye.__

"I mean… that's not how I would expect the leader of the UAE to act…" Goldar shook his head, his mind boggling from the emotions that he saw from Dark Specter, one said not to have a heart. 

"There is a simple fact that I have learned about Dark Specter, Goldar." Lamia told them all, "That not even to friends will Dark Specter show his feelings… only to those of his blood. Julian is the last of his blood kin. He hasn't assumed his natural form in over twenty millennia. He keeps his mask of Maligore to be fearful and intimidating and its worked like a charm… oh and if any of you ever try to tell anyone what Dark Specter really looks like, he'll kill you all in a heartbeat. He did it to someone else to tried to be stupid and tell the truth. Poor bastard didn't even get really far and when Dark Specter was done with him, there wasn't even ash left." 

"Um this may be a pointless question…" Keglar spoke up, "But what exactly is going to happen to Master Vile now that Dark Specter knows about this?" 

"Probably kill." Lamia shrugged. "Which suits me fine." 

"No." Villimax spoke up, "If that happens Julian will do it personally but I doubt it. He wants to make Vile suffer for the humiliation he felt." 

"But how can he do that if he reveals why he's still alive?" Lamia asked putting her hands on her hips. Behind his helmet, she could feel Villimax giving a smirk as he gave her an answer. "Do what people of evil do best: Make something up." 

Goldar looked on at a viewing monitor that had been arranged for them to be able to watch what was about to unfold. "I have feeling this will be the most glorious of shows." 

* * *

All creatures of darkness gathered into the main council room. The minions and foot soldiers stayed in the back while leaders of empires and their right hands were allowed to sit at the Council Table, but only Dark Specter himself was allowed to sit at the seat that was for only the Grand Monarch of Evil. 

Astronema and Ecliptor took their places near the front, as the Princess of Darkness was currently the Grand Monarch's heir. Master Vile was seated not to far from there. 

Also arriving was someone who didn't happen to like Astronema very well, along with her mother and brother. Astronema sighed when she saw that woman and swore that she had no idea why they allowed such an irritating woman into the UAE. Ecliptor reminded her that Divatox had done much for the cause of evil, but Astronema still though they would be better off without such an annoying woman. 

Suddenly, a burst of flame came from the Throne of Evil, and Dark Specter emerged. Once the Grand Monarch had appeared all of the UAE quieted down. "Be seated all of you." When they did so the Grand Monarch continued, "As all of you know or have been aware of, I have no living blood kin. A fact made possible by our own enemies. It was for that reason why I chose to claim one of my own to mold into that heir." 

Everyone knew he was talking about Astronema, Divatox steamed at this, hating how she was being given praise. 

"But that is no longer the case..." Dark Specter said suddenly, "For I do have a blood heir." 

The entire room went into a frenzy when those words left Dark Specter's mouth. A living heir? One of his own blood? How could this had been they all wondered. Did he have a child and no one knew about it. Astronema herself wondered what did this mean for her, was she to be cast aside now. A hand on her shoulder from Ecliptor put her at ease as she relaxed and waited to see what Dark Specter had to say. 

"I present to you all a warrior whose name has unfortunately been almost forgotten by all in this time, an act I am ashamed for allowing to happen by my own feelings needed to be placed aside for the greater evil." Dark Specter stated. "A warrior who was thought to be dead, but at long last as risen like a phoenix and come back to our ranks. I present to you all… the Platinum Shadow!" 

"The who?" Divatox asked. 

Ecliptor froze completely at the name not believing what was heard. __It... it can't be...__

Those were also the same thoughts Master Vile was having at this time, almost on the verge of having a heart attack. __But... but that's not...__. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps. A single figure walked out into the center of the Grand Assembly room, covered by his black cloak. He stared at them all until he was finally facing Master Vile, which was when he took off his hood. 

"Hello father." Julian smirked, enjoying every minute of this, "What's wrong? You look as if you have seen a ghost?" 

"'Father'?" "Master Vile has another son?" were such comments going around by many of the UAE members. 

__Hmm... looks like at least one of Vile's children actually turned out rather well. Considering what Rito and Rita look like not to mention Vile himself.__ Divatox mused. __I got to say I'm impressed.__ "Mother what do you think… mom?" she turned to see her brother General Havoc trying to wake her up as she was out like a light. "What happened?" 

"I don't know. She just fainted once that guy took off his cloak." Havok shook his head. Neither Divatox nor he knew what to make of this. 

Astronema was totally lost in mind as she felt her heart racing once she got her first look at Julian. All thought of losing her place as Dark Specter's heir was cast aside as she could only think of the handsome platinum haired stranger that had come. __Oh my... he's absolutely incredible... my god I wonder else is like... I mean am I looking right... by the Darkness what am I thinking?!?__ It was clear to Astronema that she was definitely not thinking straight right now and she didn't know why. 

Ecliptor just remained silent now, as he would wait to see things out. Starting with out Master Vile, who was as pale as a ghost, would react to this. 

"Julian... but... I thought..." Vile muttered out unable to get over this surprise. 

"That I died in battle... almost. However, you should know that Platinum Shadow is never defeated that easily." Julian stated. "I managed to escape from a battle, a battle with people who betrayed who have been dealt with, and managed to place myself into a state of suspended animation to heal from my own life threatening injuries." He stretched his arms out giving off a yawn, "And I have to say, staying a sleep for the last twenty millennia has been a bore." Saying that, Julian went into a small explanation of what had 'happened' at that battle. That how he had been betrayed by those that he had been working with, killed them all before he could be taken, and then placed himself in a cryo status chamber which ended up unfortunately drifting through space and falling into unknown territory. With Dark Specter backing Julian's story, everyone accepted it. 

And yet Master Vile knew it was a lie. __I don't understand this... why the lies? Why doesn't say the truth?__

"Now then. To business." Dark Specter stated. "As we know the Machine Empire, who have broken away from us, have now attacked the Earth. The formation of a new team of rangers using the power of the Zeo Crystal is what is stopping them from taking over the planet. Still, the Machine Empire will be watched over and they will learn what the price of defying the laws of the Covenant of Darkness are. To that end, I am sending someone to keep an eye on them and watch for the right moment for us to capitalize on their weakness when it arrives." 

__And most likely he will be sending me. I am certainly the most experienced and with Rita and Zedd I should have enough power to...__ Vile mused until he heard what Dark Specter said. 

"The Platinum Shadow." 

"WHAT?!" Vile got up at that. The beings in the room were also a buzz with this. Sending someone very few people knew or could trust to do a job like. 

"Is there a problem in my selection Vile?" Dark Specter growled, the tone of his voice making all of the murmurings quiet down. 

"Er… no of course not…" Vile started to say as he wanted to say more but Dark Specter cut him off, "Excellent. Julian, you have your assignment." 

"With all due respect my Liege," Julian bowed, "I do not have a ship of my own… and the universe has changed a bit since I was around." His eyes then turned toward Astronema, with a smile on his lips, "I would like it if Astronema were to assist me in my assignment. She seems like a very capable woman and you have spoken highly of her." 

__NO! Damn it! Why does the slut always get the best praise! I hate her!!!__ Divatox fumed. 

Dark Specter smirked inwardly, "Very well Julian. Astronema." 

"My lord?" Astronema bowed in asking. 

"You and Julian are to be considered as equals in power. The Dark Fortress will be as much his as it is yours until Julian's own ship is restored. You are both assigned to watch the Machine Empire and their actions on the Earth. Understood?" 

"Yes Dark Specter." Astronema nodded. In her mind though she couldn't believe this. __This is definitely NOT a bad thing! This might be a very good thing!__

Julian did not sit down anywhere, he merely walked to where Dark Specter was seated and stood at his side, as if he was his right hand. To walk toward the Grand Monarch without his permission was unheard of and also away to incur his wrath. Yet here this platinum haired youth was, standing right by Dark Specter's right hand side and the Grand Monarch had no problems with it.

He did on the other hand, have problems with the stares that he received with others, "What are you staring at! We all have a meeting to continue! I suggest we get back to it!" Dark Specter ordered. 

The tone of his voice brought all of the villains back to their 'normal' state of mind as they resumed what had been scheduled to talk about for this meeting. Julian just sat there, not saying a word but he listened to everything that was being said. After a few hours, the meeting was finally over and Dark Specter called for it to be adjourned.

Julian watched everyone else leave the room except for Master Vile, Dark Specter, Astronema and Ecliptor. Julian then looked up to Dark Specter, "So are all of people out and unable to watch?" 

"Yes they are." Dark Specter stated. 

"Good." Julian smirked as he suddenly fired out magical blast to hold Master Vile in place. 

"WHAT?!" Vile gasped. 

"You really think I'm letting go that easily you son of a bitch!" Julian growled. "Twenty millennia as a boneheaded skeleton! I swore to you right before that spell was done that you should have killed me instead of making me into that moron Rito Revolto! You laughed at my face and said there was nothing that I could do… well who's laughing now 'dad'!" 

"Rito Revolto? That who he was?" Astronema asked in disbelief. She was about to ask Ecliptor about this but found he was gone from where he was supposed to be. 

And less than five feet from Master Vile. 

"You traitorous… dishonorable… gutless piece of shit!" Ecliptor spat. "How could you do that to him! Your own son!" He put his hand around Vile's throat and Vile knew he had to do absolutely nothing because if he struck at Ecliptor now, either Julian or Dark Specter would kill him in a heartbeat. "Answer me you bastard! WHY?!" 

"It is your fault anyway… you made him into an honorable fool… URK!!!" Vile gasped as Ecliptor tightening his hold around Vile's neck. 

"No Vile! It's your own fault for being such a delusional fool!" Ecliptor growled. 

"Spoken truthfully Ecliptor!" Dark Specter nodded as he said his own peace. "Do you have any idea of what you did Vile! Of what a hole you made for the UAE for what you did to Julian! Because of your creation of Rito, because of him, we lost ten planets, planets that were integral to my plans! But that's only the surface!" he glared fiercely at Vile as he said this, "You killed my own sister and for that is excusable only because someone my own father who is long since dead pardoned you for it. What you did to me that was unforgivable Vile… was that you took away the last of my family! For twenty millennia! Did you think for a moment that once I learned the truth that I would ever forgive you for it! DID YOU!!!" 

Vile couldn't even say anything as Ecliptor still had his hands around Vile's neck. 

"Well Julian. What do you intend to do to punish him?" Dark Specter asked. 

When Vile saw the glint in Julian's eyes, he became afraid. He now realized that Julian had planned this from the start. He had no intention of making Master Vile die quickly. Julian was going to make him suffer as long as he possibly could. 

"Throw the old man into a space pod… let him take the long ride home while we strip his Space Skull down for parts." Julian smirked. 

"WHAT?!" Master Vile shouted in disbelief, "YOU CAN'T!!!" 

"But I can!" Dark Specter screamed as he teleported vile into the smallest space craft there was, barely enough space for him to move his hands to operate the controls and send him into space. 

"JULIAN!!!!!!!!!!" was the cry that could be heard into space. 

Ecliptor looked back at Julian, as did Julian himself who faced the machine. To Astronema's own surprise, the two beings hugged each other. 

"It's definitely good to see you again... old man." Julian added the last comment with a smirk, which got him a kick from Ecliptor that took his legs off the floor and Julian found himself on the ground. 

"You really are out of shape Julian. You should have been able to avoid that kick." Ecliptor shook his head. 

"So I take it we will be resuming our regular training sessions ever day at four in the morning." Julian smirked. 

"If you are even late for a second I will add extra hour on to your training." Ecliptor told him. 

Julian chuckled, "Oh don't worry I won't be late... Hm?" He looked past Ecliptor and saw the Princess of Darkness, "And who is this old man?"

"My current student and my charge for the last ten years." Ecliptor replied.

Julian blinked at his former mentor, "Your charge?" a wicked smirk formed on his lips, "You old dog, I didn't know you had taken to being a father by adopting children." 

Ecliptor was taking aback by that comment but got his composure back, "Your Uncle happened to entrust her to me and just for that, I think I'll add on an extra hour of training tomorrow."

Julian shrugged as if that meant nothing to him. He simply walked past Ecliptor and over to Astronema. Once in front of the Princess of Darkness, he took her hand and kissed it like a true gentleman, "Julian Cross at your service, beautiful one." He smirked when he saw Astronema's face was as bright red. She barely had the courage to say her own name, "I'm Astronema. No last name." 

"With a name like yours, you have no need of a last name." Julian said. "Come. I think we need to get to know each other a bit before we take our trip. 

"I would definitely agree." Astronema smirked as she and Julian exited the room together. 

Ecliptor looked up at Dark Specter and decided to ask a question, "Did you allow Julian to pick Astronema, simply because you are hoping he'll chose her?" 

Dark Specter shrugged as if to feign innocence, "Should my nephew chose Astronema as a mate, would be such a bad thing?" 

Ecliptor chuckled, "No... assuming Julian chooses her. He hasn't found any woman to fall in love with for so many millenniums." 

"Who knows what the future holds Ecliptor." Dark Specter said. "Who knows what the future holds indeed." 

* * *

As Julian and Astronema walked along the way, Julian froze as he felt someone close by. Turning to the Princess of Darkness with a smile on his face, he asked for her to wait there for one moment. She complied with his wish.

Julian walked down the corridor and saw who he was looking for. He sighed when he saw her, "Divia... what happened to you?"

"My bastard of a husband was the one that did this." Divia told Julian, who put his hands through her snake hair, the snakes calming at his touch not understanding why they were not striking out at this person. "After you had... died... I mourned for you. He didn't like it."

"And he made you repulsive for that?" Julian asked aghast. "Just because we were friends!"

"He found out we had sex... before my husband and I were married."

Though he didn't show it, inside Julian was starting to boil over. The more time he spent in the present, it was more than clear that the people he had known had changed at least in some way. Lamia, his uncle, Ecliptor, and now Divia. All of this was because of what his selfish father wanted to impose his will upon his family. He so wished to have Soul Crusher in hands once more, just so he could have run it through that waste of flesh.

"Don't worry," Divia said with a small sad smile, "I through him to the Vortex of Sorrow and Doom a few thousand years ago."

Julian put his hand over her cheek and felt it. He looked at her seriously, "I will find a way to undo this grotesque visage that has been forced upon you."

"Looking at you here before my eyes, I believe that promise." Divia said to him.

"Mother! Where are you?!"

Julian cringed at the high-pitched voice but looked back at Divia, " 'mother'?"

"I have two children of my own. Its been twenty millennia," Divia replied, "And before you think about it, I wouldn't try to get her to be with you. One, it would feel wrong to me and two, I know you and my daughter is definitely not your type."

"More like my father I assume," Julian muttered. Divia nodded. "Well I have to get going. I don't want to keep my present traveling companion waiting too long." A small bow of grace and a kiss on her hand, Julian left her and walked back to Astronema who hadn't seen much if anything. 

They walked onward and moments later Divatox came right behind where Divia was. "Mother what were you doing?"

"Just thinking of the past," Divia/Momma D sighed, "Come my daughter. Let's head on home."

* * *

In the hanger where Serpentara was staying, Goldar, Lamia, Keglar and Villimax were playing a game of zentrat. At present, Lamia was cleaning house and taking much in zenny and crystals.

"You should all be fortunate we didn't decide to play naked zentrat," Lamia smirked, "Other wise I could have seen some very interesting parts of your anatomy."

"I don't understand how you could be this good," Goldar stated, which Lamia chuckled at him. "What's so funny?"

"Well I didn't show everyone all of my hidden talents," Lamia smiled, "I like to keep a few aces under my sleeve."

"Just like me old friend." Julian spoke as he came in with Astronema. "I take it Villimax gave you what I won earlier."

"Well that and the fact that I have almost bankrupted them all." Lamia shrugged.

Astronema just stared at this scene, her stare getting Julian's attention, "Is there a problem princess?"

"It's just... you act so..." Astronema started to say but Julian nodded as if getting her message, "You wonder why I so casual when speaking to my friends and vice versa."

"Friends?" Astronema asked.

"Yes friends," Julian replied. However his smile dropped as he saw the look in her eyes. He sighed sadly, "And yet another sin to lay at the feet my bastard of my father for his putting me into the mind of a moron for twenty millennia."

"Huh?"

"You have no true friends do you?" Julian asked her, "Simply because the atmosphere of the UAE is something where you cannot tell whether or not someone will stab you in the back." Astronema slowly nodded and Julian looked back at her eyes, "Consider me your friend, for I do not stab my friends in the back."

"When you say these things..." Astronema shook her head trying to clear it but felt what he said, "I believe you. I am not sure why, I just do."

Julian smiled when he heard her answer, "It's called faith. It's a good emotion to have." Looking over toward his friends he spoke, "My uncle has decided to send me over to Earth to have a talking to with the Machine Empire. Astronema will be coming with me."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Villimax asked.

"No. I have other jobs for you to do my friends." Julian said, "Lamia, you can Goldar see what you can do with Serpentara and what we get from Vile's Space Skull. Once you can't do anything else, contact me and I'll bring you to the Dark Fortress. Villimax... I need you to see if you can find it for me. You know the underworld better than I do at present."

"It wasn't where you had left it." Villimax asked.

"Either my father found it and has it or sold it or its gone to parts unknown... both of them." Julian said.

"Both?" Lamia blinked.

"What's are you talking about?" Goldar asked. Astronema was also curious but kept silent.

"Yes," Julian told them, "But I want my sword and ship back. Can I trust you to help me find them as well as scout for talent that fits my criteria my old friend?"

"Of course," Villimax nodded as he stood up. He and Julian grasped each other's hands. "I'll contact you when I know something."

"Safe journey my friend," Julian smiled as he and Villimax parted ways and he left with Keglar. As one door closed, another opened and Ecliptor walked in. "My Princess, the Dark Fortress is ready for departure."

"I believe it is time for us to go," Astronema said to Julian, who nodded. He looked over to Goldar and Lamia and said, "Take care of what I asked."

"Of course. Just don't try to blow up too many machines like you did the last time you faced Mondo's forces," Lamia smirked.

"What?!" Goldar gasped. Julian laughed when he saw Goldar's expression and walked out with Ecliptor and Astronema, who was a bit confused at what was just said. When they left, Goldar turned toward Lamia. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh I think King Mondo will blow a gasket once he finds out Julian's alive," Lamia smiled cruelly, "And I don't know who should be pitied more?"

"Pitied? Why?" Goldar asked.

"Because Julian hates King Mondo almost as much as he hates his own father," Lamia answered him. "Oh I can only imagine the bucket head's face when he finds out." Shrugging, she and Goldar went on to do the task that Julian asked of them. Though Lamia still thought of how Mondo would react to Julian's return.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone had finally returned back to his place of residence in the M-51 galaxy. To be perfectly honest, he crashed right through the roof and into his own throne room, very close to his own personal chambers. His faceless minions who patrolled his castle while he was gone soon opened up the space capsule and he came out of it. 

Just as Rita was entering his throne room. She was yelling to Zedd with her back turned, which was bad for her since Zedd saw how Master Vile had returned and had a very good guess who could have done it. Rather than listen to his wife's ravings, he slammed the door in her face.

"Zedd! How dare you! I am talking to you!"

**_"RITA!!!"_**

Rita Repulsa turned around in fear when she heard how mad and how angered her father sounded. When she saw the hole in the roof, she knew it could have been only one thing. "Daddy, about Julian I can..."

"Explain!?!" Vile screamed. "Explain what?! I don't even want to hear any of your lame excuses! Dark Specter knows the truth and its only by Julian's hand that I am even still alive! Do you know what you have cost me! DO YOU!!!"

"ME?!" Rita gasped incredulously, "But... but Daddy!"

***ZAP!***

Rita barely got out of the way of that blast of magic that Master Vile sent at her, his face contorted in rage, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!!!" Master Vile screamed at his daughter. She left his chambers fearful for her life. When she had had left, Master Vile sat on his throne and growled to himself, __I swear Julian... I swear I'll break you! I am your father and you WILL obey me!__

* * *

Rita was scared witless and was walking back to where she, Zedd and their entourage had set up in the castle when she felt her husband behind her. She felt her old self come back again as she let him have it, "Why didn't you do a single thing!"

"For something that was his fault as well as yours?" Zedd asked. "You brought this down upon yourselves my dear. Had I any children, I would have put a spell on them perhaps... but I would have NEVER altered their appearance. I prefer to let people look how they were meant to be. To tamper with that is an affront to nature."

"We are evil Zedd!" Rita screeched, "We are supposed to be breaking the rules!"

With that said, Zedd hauled his wife against the wall and looked at her very seriously, "Not the laws of natural creation." With that, he left her alone but Rita still fumed.

__Julian... its all Julian's fault! I know it!__ Rita growled, __Well enjoy your little grandstanding while you can little brother, because I swear I'm going to make your life hell! I promise!__

* * *

A few days later, the force that had taken over Rita and Zedd's position as tormenter and enemies of the Power Rangers were now contemplating over their newest loss over the Power Rangers Zeo.

"Curse those humans!" King Mondo hissed, "I can't believe even with Klank and Orbus's modifications to allow for normal sized machines to be raised to giant status that those accursed Rangers still won."

"Darling, you must not assume that we will win so quickly," Queen Machina told him.

"Yeah and don't worry daddy. No one can beat us machines forever!" Prince Sprocket chirped.

Mondo laughed at his son's enthusiasm though knew that even though the Machine Empire was great, they had been defeated. One loss in Mondo's mind stood out among them all though that person was long gone now. He was broken out of his thoughts by Klank and Orbus coming in. "What is it Klank?"

"Sire. The Dark Fortress is approaching Earth space!" Klank cried.

"What?!" Mondo roared.

"Darling, isn't that the ship of Dark Specter's heir Astronema?" Machina asked.

"Heir or not, I will not stand for that human girl to invade my territory. I shall take over the earth!" Mondo declared.

"Sire. We are receiving a signal from the Dark Fortress." Klank spoke.

"Put it on screen," Mondo commanded and suddenly saw Astronema appear on screen, "And what do you think you are doing human! This is my territory!"

"From what I can see, you have yet to defeat the power rangers so this is virtually anyone's planet," Astronema sneered to rub Mondo's failures thus far into his faceplate, "And unlike the rest, I am not afraid of you."

"Really?" Mondo scoffed, seeing what he though she meant by that. He sneered at her when he spoke once more, "And yet you believe that a childling like you scares me? You who have not even lived two standard decades?" 

"If she does not, then perhaps _I_ will." 

Mondo froze when his audio circuits heard that voice pattern. His visual receivers couldn't believe the image that he saw. 

"HA! Are we supposed to be scared of a human! Don't you know who we are!" Sprocket boasted. 

"Sprocket be silent!" Mondo snapped his own son. The Machine Prince went to his mother wondering why his daddy was like this now. Mondo looked back at the screen. "How do I know its really you?" 

"Oh you know." The figure smirked. 

"...you may be the Platinum Shadow but we are no longer part of the UAE." Mondo growled. 

"Mondo, I am not here to take away your shot at earth. I came to ask for your clearance to allow myself to be in earth space." 

"You have... come again?" Mondo stared. 

"There are things that I have to take care of on earth. However, I am not here to attack you... so long as you don't attack me." Julian smiled. 

"I don't have many of the details of how you have returned but so long as you don't attack us you may reside here. Remember though if you attack us..." 

"Yes, yes, you will respond with deadly force..." Julian responded but narrowed his eyes. "However if you attack me, know I won't hesitate to do what I did on Sygnas Pride over twenty millennia ago and you know they provoked me." 

Mondo just nodded and severed the connection. Sprocket looked at his father and asked, "Daddy why did you fold to that human?" 

"That is no human my son..." Mondo said coldly. "That is Julian Cross, the Platinum Shadow, nephew and heir to Dark Specter." 

"What? But I thought Dark Specter had no living blood kin?" Machina gasped.

"I thought they were all dead... and now I know I was wrong." Mondo replied.

"What happened at Sygnas Pride daddy?" Sprocket asked. 

"We were taking over a large part of territory that had been in dispute in the UAE. However Julian was also interested in the culture of the people while we were only interested in the minerals in the planet itself." Mondo said. "We thought by killing the human population by a gas to make it look like a virus would make Julian leave, maybe even kill him...but..." 

"But what Daddy?" 

"Julian was immune to the toxins, he saw one of our own fighters malfunctioning and found the toxic gas. He was enraged. He attacked our forces." 

"So we killed him or thought we did because he's back right?" Sprocket said. 

Mondo shook his head. "My son... the Tragedy of Sygnas Pride is one of the few defeats the Machine Empire has ever had. Twenty five million machine soldiers, thousands of ships and even two skybases... they were annihilated... and it was just one person who did it: Julian." 

Sprocket looked at his father who said one more thing, "We may not be part of the UAE now my son... but the Platinum Shadow is an enemy no one wants to have. Remember that always." 

Sprocket nodded, feeling something very strange for a machine. 

If he had emotions, he would have known that it was fear. 

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema looked back at Julian who had a smile on his face. "What did you do to them?"

"Obliterated a lot of their forces when they tried to kill me along with many sentient beings on a very peaceful world." Julian replied to her.

"Do you even fear anything?" Astronema asked Julian who just smirked at her annoyingly, "As if I am going to even give such a powerful piece of information ever leave these lips of mine."

Astronema cracked a smile at that, "You are definitely unlike the rest of the UAE Julian."

"I will take that as a complement," Julian smiled back at her.

Astronema stretched back and stifled a yawn, "I feel tired. Ecliptor put me through the paces today."

"Maybe because you watched us have a work out today," Julian suggested.

"How could you call that a work out?" Astronema asked him. 

What Astronema was referring to was an obstacle course that had been designed with hidden mines that exploded whether or not you stepped on one after a certain time had passed, Quantrons appeared out of nowhere, and then at the end Julian and Ecliptor fought each other for two hours no stop with just swords on a platform that was fifty feet high and Julian had to climb that first to get to his mentor. They had ended it when were disarmed.

Julian just looked back to her and said, "It was just a morning jog to us."

Staring at him when he said that, Astronema wondered how much Ecliptor might be holding back in her training. "... I think I'll get some rest."

"You aren't seriously trying to go for that course I went through are you Asty?" Julian questioned her, calling her by the nickname he had thought up for her. It suited her and he liked seeing how she blushed every time he called her that, "I have millenniums of experience and life compared to you and so does Ecliptor. He's taking you to the level he knows you can handle."

"Okay... good night Julian." Astronema said as she left the bridge, leaving Julian alone... or so she thought.

Once she was gone, Julian sighed, "Old man, you aren't going to be doing her any favors when she goes up against Rangers if you hold back on her."

Ecliptor moved from his place within the shadows and walked toward his former protégé. "She is my Princess. I do my best to protect her."

"And you try to shield her too much in some ways," Julian returned.

"So what do you propose? Have her go through the Gauntlets that I made you go through? You do remember it took you five centuries just to master the first one and be able to go through it without so much as breaking a sweat." Ecliptor countered.

"Certainly not, I am certain with the technology present there are easier ways to train," Julian said, "But its time for her to take it to the next level, and if you are not ready to do so, I will." Looking at his old mentor, he saw something his features he had not seen before. It was the closest thing Julian could see to be to true emotion. "... you've grown attached to her."

"She like a daughter to me," Ecliptor nodded, "I cannot bear the thought of anything happening to her." He looked up to see Julian put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing will old man," Julian smirked at him, "We both work with her, she will become much more than she is now."

Ecliptor looked at his former pupil and then put his own hands on his shoulders, except he gripped them tightly, "Understand something Julian, if you want her, don't assume that you will get any favors from me. I will not have her heart torn in half, especially since you change women more times than I can remember."

"I know... but I hope to stop doing that with the women," Julian said honestly to Ecliptor. Seeing that, he let go of Julian, who walked over to the virtual glass screen of the Dark Fortress's bridge and was presently cloaked.

After all they didn't want the earth to realize there was another force besides the machines above their heads.

Julian smiled as he looked down at the bright blue gem below him, "So many possibilities, so many chances... this world will not fall into Mondo's hands or my fathers or anyone else's."

Looking at his face, Ecliptor was confused as to what was going on in his head. But then again no one knew what Julian was ever thinking. "What do you intend to do now that we are here?" 

"Oh I don't know..." Julian smiled sweetly, "I hear that Miami is particularly beautiful this time of year." His lips curved into a wider smile as he thought of another thing that was just for him and only him. __And so is a certain brunette in pink I have been longing to see again. Kimberly Ann Hart, it will be so good to see you again.__

**END**


End file.
